


Hero

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred doesn't like storms, and it's up to Arthur to take his mind off of the raging weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spark_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_y/gifts).



He had waited FOREVER for this game. And now he _finally_ had it. And it was Saturday, so he had _all_ day to play. Could he beat it in twenty-some hours? Possibly. He was _awesom_ e at video games.  
  
Alfred revved up his computer and installed the precious disk. Tony pulled up a chair next to him, possibly as eager as he was. Alfred couldn’t tell. Tony always looked the same.  
  
It had been sprinkling all day, and was dreary as ever as Alfred had walked to Wal-Mart and stood in line. He had to wake up at a fucking ungodly hour, too! But it was worth it. So worth it.  
  
Finally, finally, _finally_ it was installed, and Alfred cranked up his speakers and wiggled in his chair. This was gonna be good. The trailer had been pure win. His hand trembled as it squeezed the mouse. There was advertising, but then the gamer revealed itself to Alfred’s shining eyes.  
  
_Duke Nukem Forever._  
  
“Watch and learn, Tony. Watch and learn.”  
  
And so the challenge had begun.

* * *

During the time Alfred destroyed aliens and searched for condoms and vibrators, the rain outside began to come in sheets. It splattered against the windows harshly and the trees outside were made to submit to the wind. But Alfred didn’t notice. He was so into the game, he wouldn’t have noticed Iggy bursting in and saying something stupid. Sure, he had to piss, but that could wait. He was on a roll. He’d only died once! And that was because Tony had tried to butt in and take over. Alfred would have none of that, though. This was _his_ game, and after he beat it several times, _then_ Tony could play.  
  
Speaking of Iggy… He should totally watch Alfred play this sweet game. Alfred reluctantly paused the game and shot a glare and a threat at Tony to not touch and went to the bathroom, pulling out his cell. He dialed up Arthur.  
  
“What is it, Alfred?” the man answered.  
  
“Dude! Ya gotta come over to my house! I got this sweet new game and Tony can’t talk with me about how awesome it is, so I need you!”  
  
On the other end Arthur sighed. Well… the next world meeting was in America in just three days. Might as well head over and stay at Alfred’s. Plus… he was kind of missing him… not that he’d say that aloud.  
  
“Fine. I’ll be over.”

* * *

 Since England is such a magical nation, he was over fairly quickly. When he arrived he let himself in, set his suitcase in Alfred’s room, then went to the living room where Alfred and that strange…thing called Tony were glued to the computer screen. Arthur cleared his throat, trying to get Alfred’s attention. It didn’t work. Arthur rolled his eyes and went over to the bay window. The rain had really picked up. With night coming it was getting hard to see, but Arthur could clearly make out a small stream forming just down the side of the hill. The lights flickered once and Arthur wondered if they would go out.  
  
He came around that back of Alfred’s chair and stared at text of the loading screen.  
  
_You can slap our wall boobs since most girls don’t like it when you slap theirs._  
  
Arthur frowned, slightly disgusted by the vulgar game. Leave it to Alfred to play something so inappropriate. He was going to ask Alfred if he wanted to take a break, but then his eyes caught that strange thing next to Alfred. Tony was staring at him.  
  
It was… odd. Those black, lifeless eyes drilled into his own and Arthur found that he couldn’t move.  
  
“Damn! How’d he kill me?!”  
  
Arthur snapped out of it and blinked, focusing on the top of Alfred’s head. He backed up a little before blowing air onto the back of Alfred’s neck, causing him to jump, pause the game, and turn around. His glare melted at the sight of Arthur.  
  
“Hey, babe! When’d ya get here?”  
  
“Please, speak to me properly. About ten minutes ago.”  
  
Alfred smiled that cheesy smile before looking back to his game. “Sweetness! Now pull up a chair and watch me kick alien ass!”  
  
Arthur raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. Did Alfred really think that he was just going to watch him play that silly game all night? Well of course that’s what Alfred thought… but that’s not what Arthur was going to do. He turned around and went to Alfred’s room, pulled out a book, and proceeded to read.

* * *

It was only two hours later, around eight, when the lights flickered out, coupled with a clap of thunder. Then, there was an appalled scream (from Alfred).  
  
“NO! I DIDN’T GET TO SAVE! UGH!”  
  
Then-  
  
“T-Tony?! Arthur?! Where are you guys?! Guys?! GUYS?!”  
  
Arthur sighed and closed his book. He felt his way to his suitcase and pulled out a flashlight he kept in there for emergencies. Leave it to Alfred to freak out because of a little power outage. Good thing Arthur was here, otherwise who knew what hell Alfred would put himself through.  
  
The flashlight was turned on and flooded the hallway he had just stepped into with light. Arthur walked to the living room, hoping that Alfred was still there. He shined the light towards the computer, but he wasn’t there. Neither was that Tony thing.  
  
“Alfred, where did you go?” Arthur called.  
  
He heard something that sounded like a muffled voice, and turned to the couch. Arthur saw a bundle of blankets messily scattered on top of it, but that was it. Unless…  
  
Arthur went up to the couch and pressed a hand down on top of the pile of blankets, smirking when he hit something hard. He grabbed the material and pulled it off, light bouncing against Alfred’s glasses, causing him to squint. Arthur opened his mouth to ask what he was doing hiding, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.  
  
“Ack! Alfred, what in the world? Get off of me!”  
  
“No, I’m never letting you go.”  
  
For a second, Arthur’s heart made a hard pang in his chest. His blush went unseen in the darkness.  
  
“Oh, calm yourself. It’s just a power outage. Do you have a generator?” Arthur asked.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Arthur wanted to face palm, but Alfred was currently on top of him. “Never mind… What about candles?” He tried to push Alfred off, but to no avail.  
  
“Yep, in the kitchen.”  
  
“Well then go get them.”  
  
“Umm… It’s dark in there.”  
  
“Yes, Alfred, it is night and there isn’t any power.”  
  
“You go get them! You have a flashlight!”  
  
“You’re such a baby.”  
  
Alfred pouted but allowed Arthur to stand up. He clutched his cold and clammy hand to Arthur’s, keeping his promise of not letting him go. They walked slowly to the kitchen and Arthur pushed the flashlight into Alfred’s free hand. The American took the hint and ran the light over the cupboards until he came to one high up. He opened the door and pulled out a pack of six small pumpkin candles.

Arthur stared at them. “Is that all? Those are tiny.”  
  
Alfred looked again, standing on his tiptoes and digging through the cupboard. He managed to find two regular sized ones. He tried grabbing them at once, but there was a crack of thunder, causing him to jump and one of the candles came crashing to the floor. Glass threw itself in every which way.  
  
“Shit! I’m sorry!”  
  
Arthur put a hand on his chest to calm his heart. He shook his head, though Alfred couldn’t see. “It’s quite all right. It was an accident. We better be careful, though. Can’t clean all of this up until the lights come back on.”  
  
Arthur carefully picked up the chunk of wax and pulled off the reminder of the glass stuck too it. He handed it to Alfred and instructed he put it in a bowl. They maneuvered around the glass pieces successfully and Arthur lead them to Alfred’s room after he made sure Alfred had grabbed some matches too.  
  
Arthur freed his hand from Alfred’s strong grip and set up the candles. The two big ones were placed on either side of the bed on the nightstands. Then some of the little ones were scattered about, on top of the dresser, television, and desk. After lighting them all, the room took on a soft yellow glow. Arthur smiled, finding it all… sort of romantic. That is, it would be if Alfred wasn’t shaking and darting his eyes about.  
  
After he pulled off his tie, Arthur sat down next to Alfred, taking up his hand again.  
  
“Love, are you afraid of storms?”  
  
“What makes you say that?”  
  
Alfred smiled, but Arthur could tell it was fake. He didn’t know why Alfred had to hide things from him after all these years of being together. It hurt a little, until Arthur realized that that was just how Alfred was, thinking that he had no faults. Arthur brought the hand he was holding up, turning it so that Alfred’s cold skin touched his lips.  
  
“I don’t mind that the horrible weather gives you a fright. Everyone is scared of something.”  
  
Alfred pushed out his bottom lip, glancing at floor. “But I’m supposed to be the hero.”  
  
Arthur huffed out a laugh, pushing Alfred back, forcing him to lie of the bed, smiling down at him. “You’re _my_ hero, isn’t that good enough?”  
  
His smiled widened as Alfred looked away. It seemed that the other man was blushing, but it was hard to tell in the soft light. Arthur suddenly got an idea. He had to get Alfred’s mind off of the storm. Arthur threw a leg over Alfred and sat on top of him. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt own shirt and slipped it off his shoulders and to the floor. That got Alfred’s attention. He was now staring at the glowing expansion of chest before him.  
  
Now that Alfred was focused on him, Arthur grabbed hold of Alfred’s shirt and pulled it off, knocking his glasses sideways. With care, he took it and set it on the nightstand. He also hastily opened the drawer and brought out the bottle he knew was there. Alfred stared up at Arthur, focusing on him instead of the whistling wind and pouring rain. The candles helped, as they added a certain air to this game.  
  
Arthur appointed himself leader for the time being as he made it his mission to comfort Alfred. He angled forward, coaxing Alfred into a kiss, hands kneading his shoulders and down his chest. It was a little too quiet, but soon harsher breathing filled the room.  
  
He played Alfred slowly, _his_ way. Alfred was always brash and wanted to do things fast. Arthur would show him everything was much better when you took the time to actually feel and put some love into it. Not that Alfred didn’t know how to put love into it, he was just a little… too excited sometimes. Arthur pulled back, replacing his lips to Alfred’s neck. Small nibbles, teasing kisses, and quick licks were descended upon Alfred’s neck and soon his chest. He relaxed against the bed, closing his eyes at the feel of Arthur worshiping him.  
  
Arthur made it to the top of Alfred's sweat pants after long minutes of lavishing his skin wherever he could reach. The waist band was super stretchy and he pulled it down easily. Again, leave it to Alfred to not have any underwear on, though it was favored tonight. Arthur smoothed his hands down the length in front of him before picking it up. It didn’t quite fill his hand like it should, so he pumped slowly. It brought a groan from the man below him and Arthur smiled to himself.  
  
Teasing the bottom of the head proved to be the most effective in getting it up. Arthur’s mouth watered at the thought of tasting it, so after a few more strokes he popped it in, tongue digging into the slit. Alfred’s hand latched into his hair, fingers kneading his scalp.  
  
“A-Arthur…”  
  
Just by the tone of his name Arthur could tell Alfred wanted it a little harder, a little rougher. He didn’t want to give in so easily, but he did, pressing his lips tightly around the head’s ridge and sucking. Alfred arched, hips pushing up. Arthur continued his sucking for some time, changing it up so as not to make Alfred come right away. Though it wouldn’t be a problem if he did come. Alfred was the type to get it back up fairly fast.  
  
Arthur lapped at the slit a few times before pulling away. He shimmied out of his own pants and boxers before picking up the lube and coating a few fingers. He usually let Alfred do this, in with a fast hand that didn’t do a good enough job, but this time Arthur opted the he should be the one to prepare himself while Alfred sat like a good boy and waited.  
  
He placed himself above Alfred again, one hand by the man’s head and the other behind himself. He stared with lidded eyes at Alfred. For once his lover was just staying still, not even trying to touch himself. Arthur gave him a small smile as he slipped in a couple fingers. His hand on the bed slipped up, causing him to rest on his forearm instead. It put his face right up to Alfred’s. Though Arthur preferred his idiot in glasses, it was nice to see him without any. His blue eyes were darkened by the candlelight, but were still beautiful, from the shape to how the color blended into his pupils. Arthur blinked, finding himself staring. Alfred let out a breath, and Arthur tasted it on his own lips.  
  
Kisses were always taken for granted with Alfred. He’d give them for hello, give them for goodbye, give them during sex, but that was usually it. Arthur wanted to teach him that sometimes a small kiss was better than words, better than a look. Arthur wondered why his brain was turning to mush so fast. It was silly of him to try and teach an old dog new tricks, right? Or was Alfred one of the people that could learn something once and be able to use it to its fullest advantage? Arthur dipped his head and slanted his lips over Alfred’s.  
  
After adding another finger and working himself as good as he thought, Arthur moved his hand away and braced it too on the mattress. He focused on Alfred and sapping his energy through the kiss. He wondered vaguely if it would make Alfred love him most slowly tonight. After a nip to his bottom lip, Arthur pulled back and moved up the bed, laying on it the right way. He didn’t want his back hurting in the morning by being the one on top of Alfred.  
  
His man came to Arthur, big hands drawing up his thighs. Alfred seemed to actually sense the mood for his trailed small kisses down their smooth length. Arthur put a finger to his mouth, letting out a whine. He loved when Alfred got in this perfect mood. Plus, it looked like he had forgotten about the storm. Or what was left of the storm. It wasn’t as loud as before, must be moving off.  
  
Alfred came to Arthur’s ankle, then his sock clad right foot. He pulled it off easily, giving each toe a quick kiss. Arthur let out a laugh. His feet were pretty sensitive, and it made his heart melt to see Alfred loving him so thoroughly. His other foot was left alone though as Alfred slid in closer, pulling down his pants as far as he could with one hand. He gripped under Arthur’s knees and gently pushed them up to his chest, opening him up.  
  
Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck and pulled him close. His body was trying to overtake his mind, wanting Alfred to hurry up. But he didn’t say anything, just waited. He knew Alfred would pick it up soon. And he did, not a minute later. He found the discarded lube, spread some on himself, and got into position.  
  
Arthur’s breath hitched as he felt Alfred pushed into him. He was surprised when Alfred went slowly, and again his heart gave that pang. It was a beautiful and frightful feeling at the same time. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and tangled a hand in Alfred’s soft hair. IT was easy for him to relax knowing Alfred was going easy tonight.  
  
With a slow and perfectly angled thrust, Arthur felt his breath stutter. That’s one thing he had forgotten. Alfred knew his body like he knew those damn video games. Though he supposed it was a good thing. Arthur smothered a moan into Alfred’s neck as the man gave another thrust. They’d have to do it this way more often, it was beautiful.  
  
But Alfred was getting a little impatient, and his hips sped up, pants wetting Arthur’s own neck. The friction and heat was gorgeous though, and he knew Alfred would agree. His stomach muscles gave a small twitch, signaling he was close. Arthur tried to hang on longer, riding the easy waves Alfred made. He didn’t even need to touch himself; Alfred was doing a well enough job of hitting hit just right each slid in.  
  
Arthur pressed his lips hard against Alfred’s shoulder as he came, arching up and rubbing himself against Alfred. He heard Alfred murmur his name and shivered, liking the alluring tone it was whispered in. Then Alfred tensed and with a hard thrust came just after Arthur, slowly drawing it out for as long as he could. Arthur opened his eyes. Their panting bounced off the walls and one of the candles in the far corner went out. The sight caused a small smile to play on his face.  
  
As Alfred pulled out of him, Arthur opted that just for tonight he could allow himself to fall asleep like this. Alfred tried to get up, but Arthur pulled him back, using him as a blanket. He felt Alfred relax. Good. It was settled then.  
  
Their eyes closed easily, and Alfred’s ears didn’t bother straining to hear if it was still raining. He was almost… happy that the power had gone out. He was also happy that he had called Arthur over when he had. Without him, it would have been a scary night.  
  
Then Alfred remembered something. He had gotten to the boss and the game… he didn’t get to save…  
  
“Ah, dammit!”  
  
Arthur startled at the loud voice Alfred used and wondered what was wrong. He was going to ask, but his mind slipped from him and he fell asleep.

Alfred looked down at the sleeping man below him and told himself fuck Duke Nukem.  
  
There was always tomorrow.


End file.
